OS : HermioneRon
by Maelle45
Summary: Un petit dîner entre amis, qui va tout déclancher.


Voilà, j'ai écris une OS sur le couple Hermione/ Ron je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble. Comme j'avais pas d'ordi pendant mon déménagement, j'ai eu l'idée d'en écrire une. Bon c'est pas super mais c'est déjà ça..

Bien sur, tout les perso sont à J. K Rowling

Bonne Lecture

OS : Hermione/Ron

Post-Poudlard

Ce soir, un petit dîner entre amis pour l'anniversaire de Ginny autrement dit, ma meilleure amie, mais aussi la soeur du garçon de qui je suis amoureuse depuis si longtemps.

Ca fait deux ans qu'on est plus à Poudlard. Comme ce lieu peu me manquer. C'était comme ma seconde maison. J'y retourne parfois avec Ron et Harry pour un compte rendu sur les actions de l'ordre à certains professeurs.

Depuis qu'on est plus là-bas, Harry fait bien sur parti de l'ordre. C'est lui qui dirige toutes les opérations. Ron est gardien dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley bien evidemment, et moi, je fais des études pour rentrer au Ministère. J'aimerais tellement y aller. Je veux être conseillère du Ministre. Bien que Ron et moi continuions nos études ne veut pas dire que nous délaissons Hary dans sa tâche. On lui consacre le plus de temps possible et il comprends notre choix.

Je prépare le repas en écoutant une chanson dont je ne connais pas le chanteur, mais sa voix est tout simplement magnifique et ça me donne du baume au coeur. Je ne vais pas me lançer dans des préparations trop compliqué sinon, ça risque d'être dégoutant. On ne peut pas dire que je sois une très bonne cuisinière.

Heureusement que ce n'est qu'un dîner entre ami. Je ne me voyais vraiment pas préparer une grande fête, ce soir, il y aura : Ginny (ça me semble logique --"), Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville et peut-être une nouvelle conquête de Ron, joueur de Quidditch ça attire les filles... Elles sont toujours blondes, grandes, yeux bleus et la plupart du temps pas très intelligente. Moi qui n'ai aucun préjugés, je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas vrai après tout...

Harry vient d'arriver avec Ginny, cela va faire deux ans qu'ils sont ensemble. C'est l'une des choses qui rend Harry heureux. Ils ont quand même décidé d'y aller doucement. Harry a toujours peur qu'elle meurt ou autres choses du même genre. Ce qui est plutôt compréhensible vu son statut.

Ensuite arrivent Luna et Neville, qui se sont mis en couple depuis trois ans, marié depuis un et aussi un enfant pour notre petit Neville tout joufflu, qui ne l'est plus tellement d'ailleurs. Qui aurai pu croire qie ce serait le premier pour tout ça ?

Enfin, voilà Ron avec vingt minutes de retard, ce qui n'est vraiment pas étonnant de sa part. Pour une fois il nous a ramené une brune, bien plus jolie que toutes les autres. Comme toujours, mon coeur se serre de le voir avec une autre que moi. Mais je lui souris comme si de rien n'était.$

"- Entrez. Bonjour !

- Salut Hermione. Je te présente Alyssa.

- Salut!"

La soirée se passe bien, tout le monde rigole et apparemment ce que j'ai fais à manger n'est pas trop mauvais. J'arrive à me retrouver seule avec Ro.

"- Alors, encore une nouvelle conquête? Quand tu vas arrêter de changer ? Tu sais, tu n'as plus quinze ans Ron.

- Je le sais bien mais je n'en ai pas soixante-diz non plus. Je m'amuse pour l'instant. Et toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec quelqu'un.

- On ne parle pas de moi là.

- Moi, je veux qu'on parle de toi. Ca m'inquiête tu sais? J'ai pensé à toutes mes solutions et j'en ai trouvé qu'une. Tu peux me l'avouer Hermione. J'ai compris tu sais."

Mon coeur s'accélère d'un coup, comment ça pouvait être possible qu'il le sache. Je ne lui avais jamais rien dit et jamais je n'avais laissé la moindre émotion ni sentiment être perçu. Il ne POUVAIT pas savoir.

"- Ne rougis pas Hermione. C'est pas grave si tu aimes les filles."

Je le regarde incrédule, je sens le fou rire monté en moi.

Je suis écroulée de rire en plein milieu de ma cuisine et Ron me regarde visiblement assez vexé.

"- Arrête de rire ! C'est de ta faute. Tu ne m'en parles jamais ! Alors dis moi une fois pour toute ce que tu as sur le coeur."

J'ai bien senti son énervement. Ca me fait arrêter de rire tout de suite. Peut-être que je devrais lui avouer. Mais il y a cette brune dans le salon qui l'attends.

"- Laisse moi avec ça Ron. Les invités attendent le dessert.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire .! Arrête de me fuir. Je suis ton meilleur ami non ?"

Mais je suis déjà sorti de la cuisine. C'est de ma faute, j'ai lançé le sujet, je n'aurai pas dû.

Pendant tout le reste de la soirée, il me fixe du regard, et cela m'énerve. C'est pas possible. Il essaye toujours qu'on se retrouve tout les deux. Mais il doit partir avant qu'il n'y arrive. Tant mieux !

Pendant toute la semaine, il essaye de me contacter et moi j'essaye de l'évite [ce qui n'est pas très dur enfait... Mon professeur essaye toutjours de sortir avec moi ce qui est particulièrement pathétique vu la différence d'âge [trente ans...

Malheureusement, Noël et le dîner chez les Weasley arrivent bien trop vite pour moi. Bien sur, je vais dormir chez eux et faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure avec Ginny et Harry mais... Ron est là-bas.

Quand j'arrive, je sens déjà l'angoisse monter en moi. C'est pas possible que je rentre là dedans avec un Ron qui va m'épier parotut où j'irais.

Après être resté cinq bonnes minutes devant la porte, je décude qu'il faut savoir prendre des risques.

"-Entre Hermione ! Comment vas tu ma chérie ?"

Madame Weasley a toujours été adorable avec moi. C'est un peu comme ma seconde mère [ Belle mère un jour peut-être... Je divague, si j'ose même lui dire...

Elle m'emmène dans le salon et ma reconte les dernières nouvelles de la famille et surtout le fait que Arthur a eu une promotion? Je suis vraiment très heureuse pour eux. Il la mérite.

Et là, je le vois dans le salon, l'air pensif. Quand il me voit rentrer, il fond sur moi comme si j'étais sa proie.

"- Salut Hermione. Comment vas-tu? J'ai l'impression que tu me fuis depuis quelques temps, plutôt depuis l'anniversaire de Ginny et notre conversation.

- Ca va et toi Ron?

- Hermione... Arrête un peu et dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas !!!"

Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il me pose la question ? Calme Hermione, sinon tu vas dire des conneries.

"- Tout va bien Ron ! Et pour la conversation de l'autre fois il n'y a rien à ajouter !"

J'ai essayé d'avoir un ton autoritaire mais je crois que ça n'a pas marché. Dommage, j'aurai essayé. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

"- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Après toutes ces années passées avec toi tu ne m'impressions plus.

- Je ne comprends pas réelement ce que tu veux savoir.

- Pourquoi tu ne sors jamais avec personne ?

- Mais ça ne regarde que moi. Je ne veux PAS te le dire alors arrête de me harceler.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance c'est ça ? Je suis sur que Harry le sait LUi ! Tu lui as toujours plus fait confiance à LUI qu'à moi. Ca a toujours était lui ton confident plutôt que moi alors que j'ai toujours été la pour toi moi aussi."

C'est quoi cette crise qu'il me fait là ? Je sens bien qu'el est blessé... Je devrais lui dire. Mais je vais en parler à Ginny d'abord.

"- A plus tard Ron"

Je lui tourne le dos. Peut-être que je n'aurai pas dû partir là comme ça... Il va sûrement bouder comme le Ron qu'il est .. [--"

Pendant toute la soirée, il me lance des regardes attristés. Je me suis préparée, je vais lui avouer. Ginny m'a conseillé de lui dire alors.. allons-y.

Je crois que je vais vomir. J'ai trop peur de lui dire. Comment je pourrais lui avouer alors que je sais qu'il va être choqué et sûrement, il va s'excuser mais que ce n'est pas réciproque. Mais une petite voix au fond de moi espère depuis longtemps l'inverse : Peut-être qu'il pourrait m'aimer ?

On est tout les deux seuls dans la même pièce.

"- Ron, faut que je te parle.

- Tu vas enfin tout me dire.

- Ron ... Je t'aime.

MERDE MERDE MERDE !!! Pourquoi j'ai été aussi directe et aussi .. CONNE ! C'est pas possible ! J'ai une soudaine envie de me jeter par la fenêtre. Malheureusement on est au rez-de-chaussée. Je crois qu'il faudrai que je parte là. Je tourne les talons mais je snes un bras me retenir.

"- Pars pas... Explique moi ... Comment c'est possible ? Comment ça se fait ?

- Je sais pas Ron ... Je sais que tu me vois comme un simple amie.. Que je ne serais jamais comme une de tes nombreuses petites amies. Je ne suis pas maigre, mais cheveux ne sont pas lisse , je n'ai pas une sourire magnifique ni de longue jambes.

- Tu ne t'ai jamaus demandé si tu pouvais me plaire comme tu es ?

- Je sais bien que non...

- Hermione, tu n'es peut-être pas magnifique, mais pour moi .. si. Quand on était à Poudlard, j'adorais te taquiner, te regarder des heures lire ou travailler. La façon dont tu parles, ce que tu es! Tu n'es pas comme mes conquêtes comme tu dis, tu es bien mieux parce que tu es toi, belle et surtout intelligente. Je n'ai jamais retrouvé l'amour que j'ai éprouvé pour toi pendant ces sept dernières années."

Si y'a quelque chose auquel je m'attendais pas, c'était bien ça. Je crois que l'embrasser.

Je suis dans ses bras depuis vingts minutes, on se raconte tout nos souvenirs du collège. Je n'ai jamais été si heureuse que maintenant.

Je l'aime ...

Voilà, c'est fini !! Bon juste un petit mot pour la fin : Bravo aux Bleus hier soir, pour avoir gagner contre les All-Blacks !! C'était vraiment beau [Ouii j'adore le Rugby lol

Bye a tout le monde, et un tit review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez; bonne ou mauvaise tant que c'est constructif !


End file.
